The present disclosure relates to steering columns, and more particularly, to a telescoping steering column.
Steering columns are known to adjust in length axially. The adjustment places a steering wheel closer to, or further away from, a user for user comfort and convenience. More recent steering column applications include that for autonomous vehicles. For such applications, telescoping steering columns may include a stowed position, wherein the steering wheel is generally out of reach from an otherwise user of the steering wheel. Unfortunately, placement of a steering column, or steering wheel, into a stowed position is complex and relatively expensive to manufacture. Moreover, the time it takes for a steering column to retract into a stowed position is relatively long.
Accordingly, improvements in the means of retracting a steering column into, for example, a stowed position is desirable.